


Smell

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"You smell really nice."





	Smell

Draco leaned against Harry in the eighth year common room, half asleep. He felt Harry inhale sharply behind him and looked up at him questioningly.

"You smell really nice." Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss Draco's cheek.

"Thanks. I suppose you don't stink." Draco smiled, tangling his fingers with Harry's where they rested over his stomach.

"You're so sweet." Harry laughed. 

"Is there no safe space anymore?" Ron groaned pretending to be disgusted, despite the fact that he was the one that made Harry ask Draco out.

"Oh please. You act like you and Hermione are any better." Draco huffed in amusement. Ron didn't dignify that with an answer.


End file.
